


Starman: Family Matters

by mrwiseman (HowNovel)



Series: Hybrid [6]
Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/mrwiseman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul, Scott, and Amy continue on the trail of clues to Jenny Hayden. At their most recent stop they are helped by a small town doctor who has a secret of his own. Just when they are about to give up hope, they are given a miraculous reunion. When Fox is alerted to their location, Scott must face his worse fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starman: Family Matters

Starman: Family Matters

By mrwiseman

 

©August 2013 

All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction based on characters and situations created in the 1984 feature film and 1986-87 television series, _STARMAN_. It is an amateur publication circulated without profit for the enjoyment of fellow fans. No infringement of existing copyrights is intended.

Paul, Scott, and Amy continue on the trail of clues to Jenny Hayden. At their most recent stop they are helped by a small town doctor who has a secret of his own. Just when they are about to give up hope, they are given a miraculous reunion. When Fox is alerted to their location, Scott must face his worse fear.  
  
---  
  
California...June 19...

The morning sun sparkled on the ocean, giving Paul a sense of optimism. As their truck traveled down the road overlooking the Pacific Ocean, Paul glanced at an equally cheer-filled Scott and Amy. 

Scott and Amy seemed to glow in the golden light of dawn. Paul was sure he had not seen Scott this relaxed and full of excitement in months. It helped that they had just had two months of much needed tranquility. Quietly settled and working steadily in a small town of Newtown, California, they had been unbothered by Fox. While there, Scott had turned eighteen and graduated from high school. Paul and Amy had sat and watched proudly as he walked across the stage in his cap and gown and accepted his diploma. Paul saw Scott’s graduation as his first real parenting accomplishment. With so much uncertainty in being a parent, Paul knew getting Scott to finish school was something he was sure he had done right.

“How does it feel to be a high school graduate?” asked Paul, grinning proudly. 

Scott chuckled, “The same as it did about two weeks ago when it happened. It is nice to be done.”

“You are not ‘done’, you have to go to college,” Amy added, as she sat in between Scott and Paul in their recently purchased truck.

Scott humorously rolled his eyes, and turned to his dad, “I see you two are in cahoots.”

“Cahoots?” Paul asked, not knowing what the word meant.

“Cahoots...it means you both are in it together to make me go to college.”

Paul smiled, “I guess we are in cahoots, because we love you and want the best for you. That is all.”

“I know, I know...It is just I have been thinking....” 

“No!” Paul and Amy replied in unison. Paul knew that Scott wanted to get to work to support his family. However, Paul knew that Scott had fewer chances than others his age to get a college education. He wasn’t going to let him give it up. 

“You know it isn’t fair to gang up on a guy,” Scott said in mock annoyance. Then he changed the subject, “What is the job Liz is sending you on?”

“She said it was a job in Forward, California taking pictures for a small advertising company.”

“Hopefully I can find a job there, too. We need to add to our savings,” Scott said, thinking of Amy and his baby due in September. The plan was to rent an out-of-the-way house until the delivery. When it came to the delivery, Scott had been trying to locate Dr. Ellen Dukow. She was the one doctor whom Scott thought they could trust. She had moved on from the hospital where she had treated Paul when a cold virus put him near death three years ago. Ellen knew what they were and had not given them up to Fox.

When he found the doctor, that would be the place where they’d settle. Until then they had to put away as much money as they could. Currently they had saved over a thousand dollars. Scott knew they would need much more than that to pay for food, rent, and hospital costs. Wherever they landed, they had to keep incognito, and they wouldn’t be able to work, so now was the time to make money.

Scott looked down at Amy’s stomach. His son was making his presence known. The roundness still had plenty of time to expand, but there was now enough that they had to buy maternity clothes weeks ago. As each week passed, his impending fatherhood became more and more real....and more and more daunting. Sometimes he let his mind imagine all the past near-misses with George Fox and then mentally added a baby into the situation. It seemed impossible. For now they lived day by day.

They arrived in Forward late in the afternoon. Even though it was late, Paul decided to stop by the advertising firm that had hired him. _Jensen and Haiward Ltd._ was supposed to be at 319 Main Street, but when they finally found the building, it was no advertising agency. In fact the empty building had not been occupied for several years. But it was not the surprise of finding the assignment Paul had been sent on to be a fake that made the trio stare in shock, it was the fact that the building was the same as one in a picture they believed had come from Jenny Hayden.

For months they had pondered what the photo meant. There were no stars to triangulate, no signs on the store front to track down, and even the architecture was unexceptional. They had all but given up making any sense of it, yet here they were looking directly at it. 

“What does this mean, Dad?”

Paul replied, “I do not know.”

“Is it a trick, or is it Mom?” Scott asked.

“I do not know,” Paul repeated.

They pulled into an empty parking spot near the building.

“If it is your mother, she will be here, or she will have another envelope for us,” Paul replied, starting to get out of the car.

Scott got out and helped Amy out and asked, “What if it isn’t mom?”

“We will find out. I am going to ask about the building in the neighboring store. Maybe they can give us information about the building. You two stay here,” Paul said, and he went into a store called _Guzzardo’s Gifts_.

“Are you worried?” Amy asked Scott after Paul left.

Scott paused and then said, “It is just that we have been looking for my mom for so long. I think I had started to believe we’d never find her. Now I am almost afraid to hope...I don’t think I could take it if I missed my chance to see her again.”

Amy gently squeezed his hand. He had told her of his only comfort was a hug he had given his mother in a vision provided by Paul. When Amy touched Scott she could feel the grief that coursed through his heart at the thought of his mother. If she could give Scott anything, she hoped that one day he’d be able to really embrace his mother.

Paul returned, “The man inside told me to go to a place called _Friends Reality_. They own the building. He said it was just down the street.

The three walked down the block until they found it. Inside they found four desks; only one was occupied. A man, balding, portly, and about fifty, sat behind a computer in the quiet office. When he saw the three visitors, he perked up and came over asking what he could do to help.

Paul showed him the picture, “We want to know about this picture or the building.”

The man’s demeanor changed. He suspiciously asked, “What did you say your name was, mister?”

“Paul Forrester,” Paul replied, puzzled by the obvious suspicion.

Scott began to get nervous by the interaction.

The man promptly walked over to his desk and picked up the phone and had a quiet conversation. 

Scott gave a quick pat to his dad’s arm and said, “Let’s get out of here.”

Paul nodded and turned with Scott and Amy to leave.

“Wait!” the man shouted, “They’re on their way.”

They heard a creak of a door from a back room. Curiosity got the better of them, and they all turned. Scott held his breath unsure if the next moment held a reunion with his mother or George Fox. He quickly grabbed hold of Amy’s hand, ready to run.

Out of the shadows came a woman, but it was not Jenny Hayden. She was much older. Her gray hair was arranged in a wispy bun at the top of her head. Her face filled with wrinkles and concern.

“You are _the_ Paul Forrester? Who are they?” the older woman said, pointing to Scott and Amy.

Paul replied, “Yes, I am Paul Forrester. This is my son, Scott, and his wife, Amy.”

“Wife!” the woman said, surprised. She moved closer and observed Amy’s pregnancy.

“I see your family will be getting larger,” She said, amazed. “Jenny will be shocked by that, I am afraid.”

The group suddenly became alert. Paul asked with hope in his voice, “Jenny Hayden is here?”

The woman said flatly, “No.”

The disappointment in the room was palpable. No one could say a word. The woman came over to them with yet another envelope.

“She was only here briefly about four months ago. When she was a girl, she lived next to my husband and me in Wisconsin. She was always a good girl. She told me to give this only to a man named Paul Forrester, but only if he came here with her son, Scott. She was frightened of discovery. So here you are, Mr. Forrester. I would ask you to explain it all, but I promised I wouldn’t... Good luck.”

The woman handed them the note and then returned to the back room from which she had arrived.

Paul replied, “Thank you,” but was not sure she heard his voice. She gave no reply.

The three went out in the daylight and opened the envelope. This time it contained a name and a town.

Scott read it aloud, “ _Dr. Cameron Russell, Bentonville, Virginia_. Who on earth is that?”

“You are thinking this is a ‘wild goose chase’?” Paul asked, remembering the time when Scott had explained the use of the phrase.

“Well, it sure is starting to feel like one.”

Paul replied, “We could go to Bentonville.”

“In Virginia? That is very literally the other side of the country. Do you know how close it is to Washington DC...the headquarters of Fox’s agency? We’d be putting ourselves right in his back yard.” Scott said, incredulously.

Paul looked hesitant to give up on this clue and said, “Your mother wants us to go.”

Scott was animated, “Are you sure it’s Mom? I am starting to think this all looks like a really elaborate trick by Fox. He isn’t going to chase us this time. No, he is going to use my mom as a sort of bait to draw us right in. He has done it before, only this time, he is hoping to save himself the price of a plane ticket.”

“But what if it is your mother?” Paul asked, his voice sounding troubled. Scott noticed his dad was reluctant to give up. He knew why. He knew, if this was Amy, he would follow every clue to the end of the earth...and beyond. Like a typical son he didn’t want to think about the fact that his parents were “in love,” but Scott knew that his dad had traveled light-years to be with his mom. He could understand his dad not wanting to give up now.

With all this in mind, he replied, “Why don’t we call directory assistance and get a number for this Dr. Russell. We could call and at least make sure he is there. We don’t want to get there and find another empty building.”

Paul nodded in agreement. They then decided it would be best to find another place to stay the night, so they returned to the truck and traveled out of town. Scott noticed that his dad had aimed the car to the east as they left town. He suspected that whatever they learned from calling this doctor, they would be in Virginia by the end of the week. His dad was thinking with his heart and not his head on this journey. That worried Scott more than anything.  
  
---  
  
One week later...Bentonville, VA...

It was still dark when Paul, Scott and Amy pulled into Bentonville. The dawn seemed reluctant to break in the eastern sky.

A call a week ago had confirmed the presence of Dr. Russell in Bentonville. They hadn’t talked to the doctor himself. Due to his work in the mountains with the poor, he had been out of the office for two days. His nurse, Mary Chapman, acknowledged she had heard him speak of a Jenny Hayden. That was all Paul needed to spur him on to travel the thousands of miles. 

Scott spent the whole trip concerned amount the fact they had to dip into their savings, the long trip’s effect on Amy. Paul had agreed to take a few full rest days on the road for Amy’s sake, but as the trip progressed he saw his dad becoming the weary one. For the first time, Scott thought about the disappointment his dad had experienced each time they hadn’t found his mom. He believed his dad wanted only one thing, for them all to be a family.

As Paul drove into the town, Scott suggested they check into a hotel and get some rest before they hunted down Dr. Russell.

“For Amy,” Paul stated rather than asked. Scott looked at Amy leaning on his shoulder fast asleep.

“No, I was thinking of you. You drove all night last night, Dad.”

“We were so close,” Paul said, matter-of-factly.

Scott guffawed, “We were four hundred miles away!”

“I made good time,” Paul said with a weak smile.

Scott tried to be nonchalant, “I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

Paul, puzzled, replied, “‘Get my hopes up’? Are you not hopeful?”

“The truth?” Scott said, turning his head towards his dad.

“Yes, Scott, the truth.”

Scott sighed, “After all this time, no, I don’t ever get my hopes up. In fact, my only hope is that behind the curtain, there is no George Fox.”

Paul considered Scott’s feelings. When he thought about it, he realized it wasn’t strange that Scott was not counting on seeing Jenny Hayden. The last time Scott saw her, he was fourteen, and then only from a distance. No doubt, in his own way, Scott had given up on ever seeing his mother again. It broke Paul’s heart that he felt that way, but he understood. Scott had learned to live on the run in the “here and now” as he had once put it. Nevertheless, Paul still hoped one day to bring mother and son together. 

Paul glanced at Scott, “You will see your mother again...if nothing else, then to tell her she is to be a grandmother.”

At that Scott smiled.  
  
---  
  
_Green Tree Medical Clinic_...Bentonville, VA...

Cam Russell was bone tired. He had spent the night up on “the mountain” with the McDonnell’s son, Robert. The kid was twelve years old and had severe bronchitis, going on pneumonia, but Cam had not been able to talk his parents into bringing him off the mountain to go to a hospital. At times the people of this area drove him crazy. They were all home remedies and superstition.

“Mary, I am going to have to go back up to see the McDonnell kid this afternoon. What does my schedule look like?” Cam bellowed from his desk in his small clinic office. He was the only doctor in the community, dividing his time between the “city dwellers” and “mountain people” as he called them. 

Mary Chapman came around the corner. She couldn’t help but think of Cam as a big kid. He may be a doctor, but he looked like a kid from town. Long and lanky with a head of blond, curly hair, and in the habit of wearing Hawaiian shirts and blue jeans, Cam did not look the part of being a physician. It was only Cam’s lab coat that hinted at his being a doctor. 

If Mary hadn’t known him his entire life, she would have assumed he was some charity doctor come to do his time, and then go on to some prestigious city hospital. Mary, however, knew better. Cam may have a partiality for eccentric shirts, but he was the best doctor for fifty miles. He had come back to his home to do some good., frequently butting heads with local stubbornness, but never giving up.

“You have a rare, light afternoon, just Bing Kelsey.” Mary replied.

“Bing...good old Bing...he just needs a prescription refill and a place to tell some gossip,” Cam smiled, “You can fill in for me on that count.”

“Very funny,” Mary replied, “I’ll have you know I am no gossip! Did I tell anyone that Liz Beth Kenny was having a torrid affair with that plumber from Roanoke...I did not!”

Cam chuckled. He genuinely loved Mary like a grandmother. She was his right hand, nurse, and secretary rolled into one. No matter how much he teased her, he knew there was no one he trusted more, even with his own secrets.

Cam jumped up from his desk, and kissed her on the cheek and said, “Give Bing the script, and don’t schedule anyone else this afternoon. I’ll be going back up the mountain. Who is our first customer this morning?”

Mary smiled at the kiss, but her mood changed to suspicion, when she said, “That Forrester is here.”

Cam became serious, “Send him back.”

Paul, Scott and Amy had checked into the _Colonial Bell Motel_ , which had given them the chance sleep a few hours and then to make an appointment at Dr. Russell’s office. Paul had told Mary that he was seeking information and not medical care, and by her tone he suspected she remembered his inquiry about Jenny Hayden.

When Paul, Scott, and Amy arrived, they had been shown into an exam room. It took only a few minutes for Dr. Cam Russell to enter the room, clipboard in hand. Paul noticed his face was extremely serious when he opened the door, but he quickly covered it with a smile that did not quite ring true.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Forrester?” Cam asked.

Paul wasn’t sure how to approach the subject, but decided on directness, “We are looking for Jenny Hayden. Do you know where she is?”

 

“You will forgive me if I ask ‘who wants to know?’” Cam asked, abandoning his smile.

Paul was puzzled. He had already given his name, but he repeated, “Me, Paul Forrester.”

Cam pointed to Scott and Amy, “Who are they?”

“This is my son, Scott and his wife, Amy.”

“Wife...? What are you kid, eighteen?” Cam said, and then moving to the counter in the exam room to set down his clip board, he noticed Amy’s pregnancy. He replied, “When is she due?”

“Hey, do you know my mom or not?” Scott blurted, ignoring his question and not hiding his aggravation.

Cam turned and peered directly at Scott, “You are Scott Hayden? Jenny’s kid?”

Scott replied, “Like you said mister, ‘who wants to know’?”

Cam chuckled. He had been warned about government men perhaps prentending to be Paul Forrester or Scott Hayden, but he doubted the government guys would invent a pregnant teenage wife and a son ready to sock him for being annoying. Cam bet there was good chance these were the originals.

“I am sorry for being kind of a jerk, but Fox could have sent in fakes. Good to meet you, Paul, Scott, Amy...,” Cam said, coming towards them with a handshake.

Startled, Paul said, “Fox. You know about Fox?”

Cam really laughed, “Mr. Forrester, I have known Jenny Hayden my entire life. She and my mother, Karen, were best friends in college. She and her husband were in the waiting room when I was born...and if I am not mistaken... you, Mr. Forrester, must be her alien.”

No one spoke or moved. Cam had said it so casually that Paul was not certain if he was making a joke or stating a fact.

Scott, uncomfortably unsure, asked, “Alien?”

Cam smiled, amused, “Yes, Jenny told my mom all about you. Mom was a believer. She was even there when Jenny delivered you, Scott. Actually, so was I. I was about nine years old...or ten. I remember being so disappointed when you weren’t green.”

“Do you believe me to be an alien?” Paul asked. Scott and Amy held their breath waiting for an answer.

Cam tilted his head in thought, “Let’s say I am open to the idea...but I doubt it. But I like Jenny enough to let her believe whatever she wants to believe. If you consider how many agents have been tracking her over the years, it does give a person pause. Besides, I work here in one of the most superstitious places in America. Mountain spirits and rituals galore in these hills. My mom was born on the mountain at the east of town, and I was raised here my entire life. Jenny, and you, Scott, stayed here one summer when you were about three.”

“It must have been right before she gave me up...,” Scott replied and suddenly felt being in this town had given him a connection to his past.

Cam sighed, “I remember an agent interrogating her in the sheriff’s office for hours. My mom had you up in her cabin on the mountain. Afterwards, I think your mom wanted to keep you from all that.”

Scott smiled weakly and said, “She did for a while.”

“Have you seen Jenny?” Paul asked.

Cam nodded, “About three months ago. She’d come to town to see mom. But of course she couldn’t.”

“She couldn’t?” Paul asked.

Cam saddened and replied, “No, my mom died of cancer about three years ago.

Paul replied, “I am sorry.”

“After I told her, she talked about moving on to some place up north or spending some time in my mom’s cabin. I am not sure which she chose. She told me you might come along, but I have not seen her since.”

“She must have moved on. I think you would have seen her if she stuck around,” Scott said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Cam perked up, “Actually no. She could be right up that mountain as we speak. I go up there twice a year to get away, and it is fully stocked. She could avoid coming down for months. And knowing Jenny, that is what she might have done.”

“So it is possible she is there now...Can we go see?” Paul said eagerly.

“Whoa, it is a half day walk up the side of a steep hill and then a half day back down. Mom loved its isolation, but it is a real pain to get to,” Cam said emphatically. 

“We will prepare. When will you show us?” Paul replied.

Cam looked at the three sincere faces in front of him, but his eyes landed on Amy, “I can’t take a pregnant girl up the side of the mountain... not in good conscience.”

Paul evaluated the situation and nodded, “He is right. Amy shouldn’t go if it will be a hard walk. She can stay at the hotel.”

Scott interjected, “We can’t leave her alone...what if Fox...I’ll stay with her. Dad, you go. We will both wait.” The truth was Scott couldn’t handle _not_ finding his mother again. He suspected she had long ago moved on, or that is what he made himself believe. It was easier than yet another let down.

Paul nodded again, looked to Cam, and asked again, “When do we go?”

Cam glanced at his watch, “I have to call on a couple patients on the mountain. If you can go with me on my calls, we will head up to the cabin right after. If you can be ready in hour, I will cancel my morning appointments, and meet you out front.”

Cam then exited the room to talk to Mary.

Paul could read in Scott’s eyes his reluctance to believe that this search would end up differently than all the rest. Paul touched Scott’s shoulder and said, “Please, Scott, don’t give up hope.”  
  
---  
  
Paul fully comprehended why Cam had not wanted to take Amy. They had walked for several hours and the muscles in his legs burned. Cam had one more call to make on a family named Hennessey.

As they neared the small cabin, Paul thought about the others they had already visited. Paul noticed that the people were very poor, having little to offer Cam. Cam took whatever they offered as payment, but explained to Paul that he had no use for any of the dried beans or herbs they’d given him. He knew that they would never accept his services as a doctor if he didn’t accept payment. 

“I come from a proud people...so proud that they would die rather than be dishonorable. It is both noble and stupid,” Cam had said, as they’d walked up the hill.

As they neared the cabin, Cam yelled out a greeting.

An older man in faded blue overalls came out if the cabin, followed by a much younger woman. Paul could not help but notice that Cam’s eyes lit up as he saw the woman.

She was pretty and about Cam’s age. Her red hair was in a slightly mussed up ponytail and wearing a simple dress, but Cam gave her a brief glance of admiration.

“Doc,” the man said flatly. 

Cam turned his attention to the man, “Mr. Hennessy. Glad to see you are well...and Sara. This is Paul... He is traveling with me today. I am going to take him up to mom’s cabin. Thought I’d check on Jacob...that last flu hit him hard.” 

“He’s fine, been well enough to let three rabbits go from my traps this morning,” the man said with irritation.

“Oh Pa, he just liked them so well because they are fuzzy. He doesn’t want to see them killed,” Sara explained.

The man groaned, “He sure eats enough when you cook them. Go ahead inside, doc. I am going down to see if I can shoot one that got away.” He then grabbed the rifle by the door and walked down the path Paul and Cam had traveled up.

“Come on Cam, he’s in the cabin,” Sara said, motioning toward the door.

Cam didn’t take his eyes off Sara, nor did she take hers off him. Paul noticed it all.

Paul also noted Cam’s reaction to seeing Jacob. Jacob was a boy of about four years, his sunny hair shining from the light of the window. Cam’s smile nearly split his face in seeing the boy stand and run to Sara. 

“Oh Sara, he seems to grow an inch between every time I see him,” Cam said in amazement.

“Yep, he seems to grow like a weed,” said a female voice from a rocking chair. Paul turned to see the voice was that of an older woman. Paul supposed it to be Sara’s mother.

“What on earth do you want, Doc?” said the woman, crossly.

Cam’s face sobered and he replied, “Just to check Jacob.” Cam’s eyes stared straight ahead; he did not even glance at the older woman.

“Well check him and be done!” 

Cam ignored her. He then squatted down to get at eye level with Jacob. He smiled and said, “Jake, let’s go out in the sunshine, so I can look you over.”

Jacob peered up at his mother to see if it was okay, Sara smiled and nodded, “It is okay, Jacob. Cam is your friend.” Sara then beamed at Cam, who grabbed Jacob’s hand and led him out to the front yard. Sara followed closely behind.

Cam pointed to Paul and said, “This is Paul. He is a friend of Jenny Hayden. He is Scott’s father.”

That fact startled Sara. Paul inferred that was because she had been told he was an alien.

Cam laughed, “Don’t worry; he comes in peace.”

Because it was true, Paul smiled. Sara hesitantly smiled back.

Cam went on to examine Jacob. Paul had watched Cam examine another child today. He had been professional and caring, but he examined Jacob a bit differently. He appeared to look closely at his face and limbs as if assessing the child’s appearance and character. 

Then Cam stood up and sought the countenance of Sara. Paul then grasped the truth of this situation. The look he gave Sara was love. Paul was sure about it. Then Paul regarded the little boy. It was plain to him all at once. Jacob was Cam’s son. It appeared that Sara’s parents either did not know, or did not want to believe the truth. 

“Jake’s in perfect health. I don’t want to cause you trouble. We’d better go,” Cam said to Sara, and then turned to Paul, “It will be about an hour’s walk to mom’s cabin. Let’s get going.”

“Goodbye Cam...Dr. Russell,” Sara said regretfully.

“Jake looks really well, Sara. You are doing a good job. I wish you would—” 

Sara interrupted, “—No point in wishin’ Cam. We’ll see you next month, right?”

Cam nodded, gathered his things, and walked away without speaking one more word. In fact, he didn’t speak a word for nearly thirty minutes. He walked up the hill, and Paul followed.

Then, out of the blue, Cam turned to Paul as they reached an even patch of ground, “You’ve figured it out—my secret, didn’t you? I could tell.”

“You love Sara, and Jacob is your son.”

Cam gazed up the side of the ridge to their left and then said, “Four years ago, I had big plans. I wanted to get away from this crummy town...the crummy mountain. I grew up in the cabin we are headed to right now. I wanted more. Sara always got that about me. I think I loved her since I was younger than your son, Scott. She however knew how important it was to me to make something of myself...get an education. So she pushed me to live my dream and become a doctor. Her parents never approved of me, especially her mother. I was too worldly, as she’d put it. When I was gone, they pushed an engagement to a guy named Bud Guthrie. Sara wouldn’t hear of it. She held out for five years. I came home, and I loved her even more. We snuck around to be together. Then I went back to medical school. Six months later she sent me a letter telling me she had married Bud. I was...gutted.”

Cam stopped and put his hand through his hair, and then continued, “She didn’t write to me anymore. I focused on my work. Then two years ago, I came back. Maybe it was because mom died, but I actually missed this crummy mountain. Then I saw Jake. I knew at once what had made Sara marry Bud. I marched myself up to that mountain and told Sara I knew, and wanted to marry her. I wanted to claim my son. I told her she could get a divorce...and she said no. Her mother caught wind of my attempts to get her to divorce Bud. As you probably could figure out, she loathes me more than ever.”

“Where is Bud?” Paul asked.

Cam chuckled, but without real humor, and said, “He died six months ago. He fell from a bluff. I actually had to try to save his life...can you imagine? The man that stood between me and the woman I love...my own son...but I _did_ try. For Sara’s sake I tried long after I should have given up. She is required by her mother to mourn for a year for Bud...if you were wondering why we haven’t married. I have asked her to come down the mountain and to hell with the ‘rules,’ but she is Sara. She loves her folks...so I wait.”

Paul reflected, “I know what it is like to wait.”

Cam regarded Paul and replied, “I guess you do.”

They began to walk again, and Paul added, “Your son will love you as his father, I promise.” “Even after four years of calling another man ‘pa’?”

Paul smiled and replied, “Even after fourteen years. For that is how much time I was away from Scott. He believed his father was someone else, yet today he is my son, and I am his father.” 

“Then I have hope,” Cam said, glancing at Paul and smiling slightly.

He then gazed above them, pointed, and said, “That is a good sign...I see smoke from the chimney.”

Paul followed the direction of Cam’s gesture and saw the smoke. He couldn’t explain his feelings if someone had asked him. He had grown accustomed to all human emotions, or so he thought. This was something new to him. It was something near to excitement, but mixed with fear. It was a longing that might not bear disappointment.

It took another fifteen minutes to get to the path that led to the cabin. Paul’s anticipation built, as did his fear. His mind raced over all the possibilities. Mostly he hoped that in moments he would find his Jenny Hayden.  
  
---  
  
Scott and Amy had spent the afternoon exploring the town. Amy tried to ignore the fact that Scott’s mind was elsewhere. He never spoke unless she asked him a question. They simply walked and walked. She did her best not to bother him, but the early evening was quite warm, and she was beginning to feel sick.

“Scott?” 

“Uh huh?” Scott replied, staring at the mountain, as they sat on a bench near the library.

Amy repeated, “Scott?”

Scott turned to her and finally gave her his attention. “Yes, do you want to go to the museum we passed?”

“No, I am not feeling well; I want to go to the hotel.”

Scott was instantly at attention and asked, “Is it the baby? If you are sick, maybe we should go to Dr. Russell’s clinic. Mary is a nurse, she could look you over.”

Amy, who really felt dreadful, found herself agreeing. The fact she agreed to go scared Scott. Amy avoided any talk of examinations since Fox had trapped her in a medical facility to try to get to the baby for study. If she was willing to go, she must be very sick.

Soon, they were at the Clinic, and Mary was asking a lot of questions. It didn’t take her long to realize they hadn’t eaten since breakfast and had not had much to drink. She suggested that Amy was probably dehydrated and hungry.

“She is eating for two, young man...you can’t neglect her,” Mary chastised good naturedly.

Scott guilty answered, “You are right. Is there a good place to eat in this town?”

“Wait, let me call over to Frank at the _Kendal Inn_.”

Mary went to the phone and dialed the number. 

She glanced at her watch and then replied to what had to have been Frank on the phone, “It is Mary. Is there a table open? Good. Keep it open. I am sending over a young couple who need some of Maude’s fine cooking. Their names...,” Mary looked to Scott.

Scott replied, “Scott and Amy Hayden.”

For some reason Mary appeared taken aback by the name. Scott had assumed it was because she knew of Jenny Hayden, and had deduced that Scott was her son.

Mary quickly gave Frank their names and thanked him. Although she remained friendly and gave them directions to the _Kendal Inn_ , Scott thought she was acting odd as they headed out the door.

Once they were gone, Mary Chapman made her way to the clinic files. She was sure that Amy Hayden was the name she remembered from that government letter. It had come over a month ago. A sort of bulletin sent to the office to alert them to an escaped criminal or something like that. Mary remembered it because it was so bizarre. It requested that anyone who came in contact with an Amy Hayden, age 19, and pregnant to call some government guy. Mary could not remember his name. She wanted to say it was Wolf or something like it. At the time she first read the letter, she thought it was peculiar for an agency to send out an all-points bulletin on a pregnant girl. She figured they had their reasons. Now she wished she’d remembered where she put the letter. She looked at her watch again. It was late. She reluctantly gave up and decided she’d look first thing tomorrow.  
  
---  
  
The cabin was much larger than Paul had expected. Compared to the ones they had visited on Cam’s rounds, this one was twice the size. He noticed that the logs on one side were new to the structure. Cam must have made it bigger recently.

Cam arrived at the door first and cautiously opened the door. The inside of the cabin was lit by only a small oil lamp and the fire. Paul’s heart raced but then paused in anticipation. Cam entered and looked about the room.

Suddenly the back door of the cabin opened and a form walked into the flickering light. Jenny Hayden had an arm full of logs for her fire. Startled by Cam’s presences, she dropped the wood. She quickly recovered her composure and laughed. 

She had yet to see that Cam was not alone and remarked, “Cameron Russell! You frightened me! I am glad for the company, but....”

She was about to bend to pick up her mess, when Paul stepped into the light.

Jenny gasped, “Paul?...Paul?” In a moment she moved across the room and into Paul’s arms. Tears fell as they kissed. Paul found that he could not hold her close enough. 

Emotion choked her voice in between kisses, “I had hoped...I was afraid you would never get my notes.”

Paul found his voice held in his emotions, “I would not give up, Jenny Hayden. I would never give up.”

Cam stepped just outside the cabin to give them privacy.

After minutes of expressed love and joy, Jenny pulled away from Paul’s arms only far enough to allow her to look about the room.

“Where is Scott?”

She became frightened. Paul saw her fear and replied quickly, “He is safe in Bentonville. He wants to see you.”

“We have to go at once. I am not going to miss seeing my son again,” Jenny said, as she left Paul’s embrace and went for a backpack stored next to the door.

Cam, however, heard and came back into the cabin.

“Jenny, there is no safe way to make it down the cabin after dark. We will go back to town as soon as the sun comes up,” Cam said emphatically.

“But...,” Jenny said, with pleading in her voice.

Paul replied, “Cam is right. Scott will be fine tonight.”

Jenny reluctantly set down the backpack.

Paul came over and clasped her hand. She looked into his eyes and calmed instantly. She had never known love like she had with this man...this alien. 

Cam walked across the room and went to a small cabinet. He pulled out a bag, grabbed a kerosene lamp, and some jerky from a counter. He then walked into the bedroom and came back with a sleeping bag.

He announced, “I am going to take and put up a tent, and stay under the stars. I will say good night.”

He wasn’t the least bit surprised that neither Jenny nor Paul noticed his announcement or departure.  
  
---  
  
Scott rolled over in bed. Amy was fast asleep next to him. Scott perched his head in his hand and looked at his dad’s things sitting on the chair. Scott tried not to worry. He knew Cam had said the trip was long and arduous. It was only logical that they would stay the night on the mountain before coming back down. He imagined that the delay was a good sign. Maybe they _had_ found Mom. Scott rolled back on his back. He wanted to let himself enjoy the idea that tomorrow he would be face-to-face with his mother, but he held his emotions in check. He couldn’t risk the pain. He instead imagined his dad coming down the mountain with another note, and they would be off again. Of course, this all could be a trick, and Fox could have his dad right now. With that thought, Scott found it impossible to relax. 

Amy shifted and opened her eyes. Scott thought she was beautiful. He smiled when she noticed he was looking at her. Amy smiled back.

“Are you ever going to sleep, or are you going worry all night?” Amy said, with mild scolding in her tone.

Scott sighed, “Can’t help it.” He gazed up to the dark ceiling as the fears washed over him like an ocean tide.

Amy pulled herself up and looked down into his eyes, “It will all be okay.”

He smiled, “Woman’s intuition?”

Amy grinned back at him and said, “Alien’s intuition.”

Scott gently pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Then he said mischievously, “You know you could distract me.”

Amy giggled and jokingly replied, “We could play cards.”

“No, I wasn’t exactly thinking cards,” Scott said seductively, and he kissed her again.  
  
---  
  
Jenny explained to Paul how she had sent the notes, hoping he would at least get one that would lead him to the mountain. Her last hope had been researching Paul Forrester, the real Forrester worked often with a Liz Baines. She took the chance to contact her to hire a photographer and send him to Forward, California...and from there to Bentonville. It was a chance she was glad she had taken. 

“Tell me about what you and Scott have been doing,” Jenny asked, as she lay in bed next to Paul. She wrapped her arms around Paul. She wanted so much to share in these memories in any way that she could.

Paul shared story after story. He told her everything but about Amy. He though Amy was Scott’s story to tell. Jenny listened, sometimes laughing and sometimes crying. Paul and Scott had been through so much together. 

“He graduated from high school only weeks ago. You will be proud of the man he has become. He is very responsible,” Paul said proudly.

“That is your doing. You are a good father. I am grateful that you came back for him,” Jenny said with sincerity.

Paul replied with love, “I came back for you, but I am glad I found Scott. Scott is my teacher. He has taught me to be a good father.” 

“I can’t wait to see him. I am still frightened that it is too late to be his mother.”

Paul gazed down at her and said, “Scott wants nothing more than for us to be a family. He is a man, but he is still our son. He mourns the fact that you are not in his life. So, do not be afraid. He wants you back.”

Jenny smiled and said, “Family? You will stay?”

“I have become human, Jenny Hayden. Love has made me feel things that I cannot leave behind. I will stay. I want us to be a family as much as Scott. He asked me, if I saw you again, if I would marry you,” Paul said, thoughtfully. He took his fingers and traced the side of Jenny’s face.

Although Jenny was noticeably surprised by the word “marry,” Paul continued, “Would you...marry me, Jenny Hayden?”

For a second Jenny’s eyes broke their connection, but then she looked up with indecision.

“Are you sure it is something we should do...our lives being so uncertain? With Fox after us every minute?”

Paul replied, “A wise man once said that ‘Every moment is so much more important because there may not be a later.’”

“Who was that wise man, Paul?” asked Jenny as she smiled at Paul’s attempt as philosophy.

Paul returned her smile and said, “Scott Hayden, your son...and he is right.”

Jenny considered and replied, “I don’t know, but if it makes us a family. If it is what Scottie wants...than I will marry you. I am certain I love you. I don’t understand its power, but it is beyond anything I have ever known.”

Paul leaned into her kiss. He too had never felt such power.  
  
---  
  
The next morning...

Mary Chapman had a “bee in her bonnet.” She arrived at the office and began to tear through her files for the letter. After a few hours she was forced to give up and go back to her paper work. She hoped that where she put it would come to her as she worked.

It was almost ten o’clock when it hit her. She had put it in the lock box with the insurance papers.

She found the lock box key, and, sure enough, in opening the box she dug through, found the letter.

“George Fox. That was the name!” She blurted aloud. Sure enough, the name in the letter was Amy Hayden. Mary wrestled with her conscience, but after years of being a law-abiding citizen, she reached for the phone and called the number on the letter.  
  
---  
  
Scott had gone out and fetched breakfast, and afterwards he and Amy decided to walk towards the clinic. Amy thought they might meet Paul and Cam as they returned to town. Scott noticed that Amy didn’t mention his mother.

They had lingered in bed until far later than normal—they rarely had much time to truly be alone—that it was near eleven o’clock when then started walking. Amy could tell Scott was scared of getting to the doctor’s office. She could tell he wanted to put off his disappointment for as long as possible. So, Amy lingered at shop windows along the route just to slow their pace.

When they did arrive at the clinic, Scott opted to sit with Amy on a bench outside rather than go in. They hadn’t been there too long when a car pulled in. The sun had positioned itself right at the point where to see who exited the car was impossible, but Scott turned and squinted.

It was Paul’s voice Scott heard first, and as Paul came closer, he blocked the sun. That is when Scott saw the woman who came up behind him.

Scott stood, but for a moment, he was paralyzed. He looked to his dad, as if unable to believe what was in front of him.

“Dad?” Scott said, with gut-wrenching emotion. It was as if he didn’t know what to do or how to behave.

Paul grabbed Scott’s arm to steady him and said, “Yes, it is your mother.”

Tears of happiness flowed from Scott’s eyes. 

Jenny wept, opened her arms, and said, “Scottie.”

In three steps Scott was finally in his mother’s arms. It did not matter that he was grown, because at that moment he was once again that boy who had set out with his alien father to find his mother. They had done it. They had found her.

Amy stood up and joined Paul. She smiled. She loved Scott so much that she knew this moment had been his dream. It had become as important to her because it was important to Scott. Lately, it had become an impossible dream, but here they were. They were a family at last. 

“Mom...Mom...Mom,” Scott said, if only to hear it aloud. He held onto his mother for several minutes, almost as if she were merely a vision again, and letting her go would take her away, as it had once before.

“I am so sorry, Scott...I never wanted to leave you...Never,” Jenny said, as she let him go to see his face.

Scott wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, “I know why you left me. I am just glad you are back.” Scott embraced her again.

“Scott,” Paul interrupted, “I have not told your mom about Amy. That is your job.”

Scott finally let go of his mother and turned to find Amy standing next to his dad. Scott held out his hand, and Amy took it and came closer.

Jenny stood waiting, baffled as to what was coming next.

“Mom, this is Amy,” Scott began. Jenny’s eyes widened at the sight of the pregnant girl. Scott continued, “She’s my wife.”

“Wife?” Jenny exhaled in astonishment, “You’re only eighteen....”

Scott decided there was no way his mother would immediately comprehend why he had married Amy; that would take time and a lot of explaining. So, he said simply, “I love her, Mom. Trust me, it’s okay.”

She immediately turned to Paul, and was met with a nod and a reassuring smile. Jenny had no choice but to trust.

“Okay, Scottie, I trust you...and I see I am going to be a grandmother,” Jenny replied, with a nervous sort of giggle.

Amy approached Jenny and said, “I am glad to finally meet you, Jenny Hayden.”

Jenny, still stunned, replied with yet another nervous giggle, “I am glad to meet you too. How long have you known Scott?”

Amy turned to Scott, and then back to Jenny, “I have known Scott for over a year, ever since I came to your planet.”

With that bit of news Jenny’s legs gave way. Paul and Scott caught her before she fell. They helped her over to the bench. Cam, who up until now had been trying to unobtrusively stand to the side, came over and checked her out.

Jenny ignored him and gazed at Amy and then Paul.

“She is like you. She is an—,” Jenny babbled.

Paul took her hand, “Yes, she is one of my kind. Do not be afraid, Jenny Hayden.”

Cam glared at all of them and said, “Wait a gosh-darn minute. You are saying that you really are aliens?”

Jenny gave Cam a pointed look, and he shut up. She had told him that already long ago.

“Mom, it is okay. Amy is like dad. She is human in almost every way...and in the most important way...she loves me, like Dad loves you. It is okay,” Scott said comfortingly.

Paul replied, “There is more story to tell, but we need to go inside.” 

Cam helped Jenny walk into the clinic, and Cam directed them to his office in the back. Mary stood by, flabbergasted for two reasons: One, she had no idea what had brought on all this drama. Two, she was still waiting to be called back by George Fox. She had no idea what she should do in the meantime. She considered citizen’s arrest, but had yet to reconcile the fact that these “hardened criminals” seemed like really nice people.

Cam got Jenny and Amy a drink of water, and then everyone found a spot and sat down. Cam sat at his desk chair. Paul, Amy and Jenny sat on the couch, and Scott at a chair to the side of the room.

After evaluating Jenny’s condition, Paul went on to explain the last year since they had first seen lights in the sky near Palmetto Desert, California. By the time he was finished, Jenny knew the entire story. Scott joined in to explain how a then seventeen-year-old boy had gotten married to an alien.

Jenny was overwhelmed, but had no words. She understood, but found the situation no less mystifying.

Cam sat with his mouth agape, not sure if he was surrounded by aliens or really crazy people. No one had yet uttered a syllable in response to Paul’s tale, when a panicked Sara flew into the room.

She was dirty, and her tear-streaked face sought out Cam. Reacting to her entrance, he popped up from his seat. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It is Jacob! Pa’s bringing him inside...Help me... he’s really hurt. Help him, Cam...,” Sara pleaded.

Cam sprang into action. He rushed out as Mr. Hennessey held the almost lifeless child in his arms. Cam took him immediately to an exam room. His side soaked with blood, it was apparent he’d been shot.”

“What happened?” Cam asked, horrified.

Mr. Hennessey choked out, “I was rabbit hunting. I saw one in the shrubs. I aimed, and as I fired, Jacob came out of nowhere...I didn’t see him in time...Damn it... I didn’t see him,” Hennessy wept with regret.

“He’s lost so much blood,” Cam said aloud, but not to anyone. His emotions rose up within him. He tried to focus on being a doctor, while his brain could only think that his son was bleeding to death in front of him.

Paul, Scott, Amy and Jenny had followed the group to the room. Paul began to go for his sphere, but was stopped, as Scott had taken out his, and then pushed gently into the room.

“You need to get out of here, kid,” Cam said in tears, trying to stop the bleeding. Scott ignored him and held out the sphere. It began to glow brightly, and halted Cam in his tracks. Scott then looked at Jacob. In a moment the wound stopped its bleeding. The flesh then knitted together in front of the entire crowd. A second or two after his wound closed, the little boy coughed gently and opened his eyes. His cheeks suddenly blushed with health.

Paul stood by, proud of all his son had learned. Amy was pleased that the little boy was alright. She was not shocked by Scott’s abilities. She knew all along he was magnificent.

The other non-aliens in the room stood stunned. 

For Jenny it was proof her son was not like other humans. He was more like his father than she had expected. It was mind-boggling. It was both amazing and frightening.

The Hennesseys knew they had beheld a miracle healing, but had no idea what to do with the knowledge. Sara rejoiced in her son’s being alive. She ran to the table and took him into her arms and cried, “Thank you. Thank you.”

Cam gazed back and forth to the faces of Paul, Scott and Amy. It was real. They were aliens. His eyes settled on Paul.

Paul replied with a comforting smile, and said, “As you said, Cam, we come in peace.”

All at once, it didn’t seem to matter. Cam moved quickly to embrace both Jacob and Sara. Minutes earlier, he had watched a family reunited with tears and love. As he took his own loved ones into his arms, he understood every tear. For in his arms now, his family was his entire world. He never wanted to let them go.

Mary watched as Paul, Scott, Jenny, and Amy left Cam and the Hennesseys. The renewed family headed out into the street. Mary hoped that this Fox would call soon, or she suspected they’d get away. 

The four said little as they walked with no real destination. They were together, that was all that mattered. Scott held Amy’s hand, and Paul held Jenny’s hand.

It was Amy who broke the silence and said, “I am hungry.”

The other three laughed.

Jenny replied, “When I was pregnant with Scott, I was always hungry.”

Paul smiled and said, “I could eat some Dutch apple pie.” 

Jenny grinned and squeezed his hand.

“How about I get some sandwiches, and we go somewhere to be together,” Scott suggested.

Soon they had driven out to a small clearing near the mountain. A blanket was put on the ground and the Hayden/Forrester family did something human families did all the time, they had a picnic.

Jenny, despite knowing better, still felt like an outsider. She spent her time watching the seamless interaction of the three others. It held her in amazement. Paul and Scott were as close as any father and son could be. They talked and joked. She was amazed how Paul would ask Scott a question, and Scott patiently responded. It was the same between Scott and Amy. Scott really was the teacher to the universe.

It was going to take a while to comprehend the fact that her child was going to have a child, but as she watched Scott and Amy, she saw her son’s love for this alien girl. 

She remembered the wisdom Paul had attributed to Scott: _Every moment is so much more important because there may not be a later._

He was right. They had here and now, and that was all they could count on. Jenny, in the moment, had found happiness.

The serene afternoon was filled with reminisces, memories, dappled sunshine, and laughter. Without anyone having said a word, they avoided all things related to Fox. Instead, they talked of happy memories. To bring Fox into their stories would have ruined the afternoon. There was no room for the shadow of George Fox on such a beautiful day.  
  
---  
  
Washington D.C....

George Fox had been at an appropriations meeting all day. He was frustrated that, even with the evidence he had gathered, he still had to beg for funds once a year. He left with the money he needed, but he despised the ungrateful rabble to whom he constantly had to justify his project.

He hoped to collect his things and go home to get away from the Washington rat race, when Agent Wylie caught him in the parking garage.

“Agent Fox...Agent Fox!” Wylie shouted, as Fox unlocked his car door.

Fox rolled his eyes in annoyance, “What is it, Wylie?”

“We had a call from Virginia...,” Wylie peered down at his note pad, “A nurse at a clinic says Amy Hayden is in her town.”

Since sending out the letters month ago, they had several false leads. Forrester had never traveled this far eastward, so Fox was inclined to think that this was yet another useless lead.

“I will call back tomorrow,” Fox said and got into his car.

Wylie protested, “But sir....”

“I will call tomorrow, Wylie!” Fox snapped. He then started his car and drove away.

Wylie stood in his wake, sure that he was going to get yelled at tomorrow.  
  
---  
  
The sun had gone down, and for a brief time, the two couples disappeared into their rooms at the hotel. They had been reluctant to part. As Amy took a shower, Scott went outside his room and sat on the curbing by the hotel parking lot. He had hoped to spot his father’s planet, but the parking lot illumination made that impossible. Instead, he used the time to breathe in the cooler night air.

He had waited for this day for four years of his life. He was beyond happy. He contemplated the entire struggle: running, near misses, and fear. It all seemed worth it to get to this place. He had found his mother. It had actually happened.

In the midst of florescent lights and fireflies, Scott let reality slowly creep back in to his mindset. Fears of Fox began casting a gloom on his joy. While he refused to let Fox ruin this day, he did need to face facts. They would need to quickly move on. They still needed to find a safe place. They needed to save even more money before September, when the baby was to be born. It was hard to hide two people, even harder to hide three, and it would be extremely difficult for four to hide in plain sight. Scott reminded himself it would be five in a few months.

Jenny had noticed Scott’s thoughtful solitude while she glanced out her room window. Paul peered over her shoulder, and went to the door.

“Let me,” Jenny said, and she stepped out the door and walked over to Scott.

Scott smiled as she sat down next to him.

“You look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders tonight,” Jenny said, glancing sideways to Scott.

Scott chuckled, “More like the weight of the intergalactic universe.”

“I suppose you do,” Jenny laughed, but then acknowledged seriously, “Let’s take them on one-by-one.”

“No...I mean you are just back, and I’ll talk to Dad---” Scott said, but stopped as he saw his mother’s face sadden. He was taking away her chance to be his mother.

“Okay,” Scott said, changing his tone, “First problem is what it always had been with us...money. Dad and I have been working to save money when Amy’s time comes to have the baby. We need enough to pay for medical expenses, food, all that. Most of our trouble with Fox comes from him tracking us down when we are working or showing our faces in town. So, I figure we need, I think it’s called a ‘bolt hole.’ We need enough money to hide.”

“Second, I am still looking for a doctor named Ellen Dukow to deliver the baby.”

Jenny asked, “Who is Ellen Dukow?”

Scott explained the circumstances of Paul’s illness leading to this doctor helping years ago.

“She has an understanding of what we are. She might be able help if, when Amy delivers the baby, if something should be...different. Also, she won’t turn us in to Fox.”

“What you are,” Jenny repeated contemplatively. She was beginning to see Scott’s view of his own identity. Despite herself, it was difficult to hear her son say he was fundamentally an alien. Scott had spent four years getting to know his alien identity with his alien father, and now, an alien wife. Jenny knew she shouldn’t be surprised by Scott’s viewpoint.

Scott didn’t notice his mother’s direction of thought and continued, “Yeah ...That leads to my last fear.”

Jenny guessed that fear and said, “You are about to be a father, right?”

Scott smiled, “Don’t get me wrong. I am excited, but I am scared to death.”

“I suspect everyone is a little afraid when they are to become a parent.”

Scott sighed, “But do fathers worry that their baby will glow blue when it is born. I mean, I know he won’t, but whatever my son is, he will be different ...maybe even from me.”

Jenny put her arm around Scott. She was uncertain how he would react to her touch, but he seemed unfazed. She then said, “I was where you are about eighteen and a half years ago. I knew that you were a part of me and a part of your father. I knew what your father was, and I won’t lie and tell you I wasn’t scared of what you might be....”

Scott laughed, “When Dad told me what I was...Well, I thought I might grow gills and scales.”

Jenny laughed, too, and continued, “But when you were born, you were perfect. You were mine. I loved you so much, I could only think of protecting you.”

“I think about my son too. Fox wants him dead. I worry about Amy. With Fox constantly chasing us, how will I protect them?” Scott said, as his voice trailed off. Scott told her the story of Fox capturing Amy.

Jenny hugged Scott, “It isn’t fair, Scottie. It isn’t fair....”

She continued more hopefully, “I do have an idea for your first problem. I have a hiding spot for us. Your grandfather...I mean my late husband Scott’s father, has a house. He rented it out when he was alive. Fox wouldn’t ever look there, not now.”

“Really?” Scott said, letting one worry off his shoulders.

“Yes, really. I will also help you make calls to track down Dr. Dukow. And I promise you, I will keep Amy and your baby safe. That is what mothers and grandmothers are for.”

“I don’t know if evading government agents is part of the description of grandmothers, but I think my son will be lucky to have you,” Scott said with a chuckle.

“I love you, Scottie,” Jenny said from the bottom of her heart.

Scott returned her smile and replied, “I love you too, Mom.”  
  
---  
  
Dr. Russell had kept Jacob and Sara in town overnight at his house behind the clinic. For the first time Sara had ignored her mother’s demands and stayed with him. In the face of possible death, her mother’s bitterness all seemed so ridiculous.

Mr. Hennessey, to his credit had been so grateful for the miracle that saved his grandson, cared no more what his wife might say to him when he returned up the mountain alone. So when he left, it struck Cam that he was finally alone with what he prayed was his new family.

After another examination, Jacob had no ill effects from the gun shot. He had long ago explained to Sara the stories Jenny had told of her alien lover. With what he had seen with his own eyes, he was now a believer in things far beyond scientific understanding. Sara and he knew why Jacob had been saved. They never said the word “alien,” but they knew. They vowed at first light they would thank Scott Hayden.

As they stood watching Jake sleep in the spare bedroom, Cam had proposed one more time. He had hoped that finally Sara would accept. He was not disappointed. She would not make him wait.

“Thinking about how we could have lost Jake...at any moment any of us could be gone. It doesn’t make sense to wait. It isn’t right to make you spend one more day from your son,” Sara said lovingly to Cam.

With a kiss, Cam knew his family had finally come home.  
  
---  
  
Washington D.C....

Wylie debated whether to bother Fox before or after his coffee. He decided before would make Fox angry, but if he waited with the information he had, he would be furious.

“Agent Fox, I have to get back to you about that call.”

Fox groaned, “What call, Wylie? I have a ton of paper work to do to make sure we can follow real leads.” 

Wylie took a breath and continued, “The call from Bentonville , Virginia. A woman named Mary Chapman called yesterday saying the Amy Hayden, a.k.a. Amy Parker, we are looking for came into her clinic.”

Fox looked up waiting for more, but impatiently asked, “What is the punch line, Wylie? I have work.”

“Well, she said the girl matched the description and was pregnant. She also arrived the previous day with a man named Forrester.”

Fox stood up, spilling his coffee, but brushed it off, ignoring the stain forming down his shirt, “Where is her number...have we called to see if she is still in town?”

“No sir, you said it could wait until tomorrow...well today,” Wylie said, strategically stepping backwards from Fox’s desk...out of the “line of fire.”

“Dammit, Wylie! Get her on the phone. I want to talk to her!”  
  
---  
  
Green Tree Medical Clinic...

“Good morning, Mrs. Chapman!” Cam said cheerfully.

Mary smiled, “You look delighted with yourself this morning. You know you have a full schedule today.”

“I am delighted with myself this morning. I, Mrs. Chapman, am getting married,” Cam replied and waited for the reaction. It didn’t take long for an excited smile to break out on Mary’s face.

“Oh my...Oh my! She finally said yes. Oh Cameron. I am so thrilled for you.... You, Sara, and Jake.”

Mary came around and kissed Cam.

“You know you are going to have to tell me what went on yesterday. One minute chaos and the next Jake comes out of the exam room just fine...I am still reeling from the whole experience.”

Cam smiled, “One day I will tell you, but that does remind me that I have that Scott Hayden to thank today.”

Mary suddenly gave Cam a strange look.

“What?” Cam asked.

Mary replied, “I meant to tell you yesterday, but with all the kerfuffle...Do you remember that letter? We got it almost two months ago but it was strange. I told you about it. It asked that all medical centers be on the lookout for a person of interest to the Federal Security Agency. She was nineteen, pregnant and named Amy Hayden. It even said she could be associating with a Scott Hayden and a man named Forrester.”

Cam, at full attention with a concerned voice, asked, “What did you do, Mary?”

Mary, now worried she had done wrong, produced the letter from her desk and said, “I called the number.”

Cam read the letter, and found the number of none other than George Fox.

Agitated, Cam demanded, “What did you tell him?”

Mary became flustered, “Nothing...Nothing. Mr. Fox wasn’t there. He was supposed to call back. He never did.”

Cam made his way quickly to the door. He had to warn Jenny. Before he left, he yelled, “If he calls, tell him you made a mistake. I have to warn them. He is a bad guy, Mary....”

As Cam went out the door, Mary was startled by the ring of the telephone.

She picked up the receiver and delivered her typical greeting.

“Mrs. Chapman, this is George Fox of the FSA. You made a call telling one of my colleagues that your clinic had treated an Amy Hayden.”

Mary’s tried to keep her voice from betraying her nerves and replied, “Oh Mr. Fox, I apologize. I am afraid I was wrong. It wasn’t your Amy Hayden... I am sorry for causing you any trouble.”

George responded quickly, “But your message said this Amy Hayden came in with a husband named Scott and a man named Forrester....”

“I think who I talked to must have misunderstood. I wanted to know about the Forrester in the letter. I am sorry, Mr. Fox. Good-bye,” Mary said, but her voice had begun to quiver. She hoped Fox didn’t hear. She hung up the phone and decided Cam must be going to the hotel. She grabbed her keys and went to tell Cam that Fox had called.

In Washington, Fox put down the phone and turned to Wylie, “They are there, I feel it. Is the helicopter ready?”

Wylie nodded. The two quickly headed up the stairs to the roof.  
  
---  
  
Cam pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. His tires screeched on the cement when he hit his brakes, and drew Paul and Jenny’s attention. The two had been putting their bags into the back of Paul’s truck. 

“Jenny...Fox knows Amy, Scott, and Paul are here. I bet he’ll be here soon,” Cam announced in desperation, as he leaped from the driver’s seat. 

“How?” Jenny asked.

Cam explained the letter and Mary. He told how Fox must have blanketed every medical center in the country. Anyone named Amy Hayden would be suspect, but an Amy Hayden with a husband named Scott, who associated with a man named Paul Forrester would bring on Agent George Fox. As Cam continued, Mary drove in the parking lot.

“Cameron, that Fox called! He brought up the fact that I’d mentioned you, Mr. Forrester, and your Scott being with Amy Hayden. I read your names in the letter, and that is why I called in the first place. I am so sorry. I told him that I’d made a mistake, but I don’t think he believed me. Now, he is after that poor girl, and it is all my fault,” Mary said, distressed by what she had set in motion.

Paul sadly stared at Jenny, “He is not searching for you. You need to leave without us.” The reality broke his heart. He needed to keep her safe.

“No,” Jenny replied, with grief in her voice. She did not want to leave Paul or her son.

Paul turned and grabbed hold of her arms, staring directly in her eyes, “I cannot let Fox know we have found you. I cannot let you be in danger, Jenny Hayden. I love you. You have a chance to get away.”

“If you take the risk, I will, too,” Jenny replied defiantly.

“There is something you or I have not considered—Amy. Fox is watching for Amy at all these medical centers to be with me or Scott, not you,” Paul replied and could see understanding dawn on Jenny’s face. “You hid from Fox when you had Scott. You could do that again for Amy.”

Jenny considered what Paul was saying. He was right. Amy could play the role of daughter, and perhaps not draw any suspicion when it was time for Amy to deliver Scott’s baby. She could even look for the Dr. Dukow that had helped them before. Jenny had promised the night before to keep her grandchild safe. This would be her chance to keep her promise. Between the two of them, the decision was made.

“We will split up. Amy will come with me...but...as soon as we can, we will be a family again,” Jenny said, as she did her best not to cry.

“We will use my contact,” Paul said vaguely. Even if Cam and Mary were friends, he would never put Liz Baines at risk. She was too important.

Jenny understood and nodded. Paul leaned in and kissed Jenny goodbye.

Scott and Amy had been packing, and came out of their room to find Paul splitting up the gear. Scott observed the atmosphere and caught on quickly that Fox was at the core of the mood.

“Fox?” he asked.

Paul nodded and explained about the letters being sent across the country, and the fact he could he’d be arriving sometime soon.

“Fox does not know about your mother,” Paul began gently.

Scott was anxious about what he knew was coming next...his mother was leaving them again. Jenny came and gave Scott a hug. 

Paul continued, “The person in the most danger now isn’t your mother, or even you and I. It is Amy. Jenny Hayden and Amy could leave together and be safer than if they stayed with us....”

Scott blinked twice, then comprehending what was being asked of him, suddenly became jittery. He ran his fingers though his hair and started to pace before he could find the words to speak. Then with a voice thick with emotion, he turned to his dad and said, “You are saying they should leave... **NO!** ” Scott grabbed Amy’s hand. Amy, too, had tears forming in her eyes as she understood Paul’s plan.

Paul knew Scott had one fear that he had never been able to overcome. He had spent most of his life parted from his father and his mother. Scott feared being left behind yet again. Knowing this, it seemed like too much to ask of his son. To be parted from his wife and baby would be almost unbearable for Scott, but if they were to keep Amy and the baby safe, Paul thought it must be done. Paul was sure Scott understood that fact.

Paul pulled Scott into a hug, and then firmly said, “Think with your head, Scott. It is the only way to give your son a chance to be safe, to keep Amy safe, to keep your family safe....You must do this, Scott. Your mom will hide Amy and the baby. Fox won’t be looking for them; he will be looking for us. They need to go _now_.”

Scott looked into his father’s eyes, pleading to change his mind, but even as he did so, Scott painfully accepted the situation. He loved Amy more than he feared being left alone. He would leave Amy to keep her safe. He would leave his son to protect him. He would be compelled by the relentless search of George Fox to repeat history. He was being given no choice.

Paul added, “This will not be forever, just until the baby is born. Then we can meet up again...we _will_ be a family. I promise, Scott.”

Numbness began to overtake Scott’s body. He did not voice any agreement to the plan, but when he turned and pulled Amy into his arms, she knew that Scott had acquiesced.

Amy began to sob as Scott held her tightly, “I don’t want to go, Scott Hayden...Please...Please...Don’t make me go.” The scene was agonizing. The couple held fast to each other, for they knew this was to be their last embrace for a long time. They had vowed never to leave each other, but who they were once again put them in an untenable situation that demanded separation. It was not fair.

Paul tossed Scott’s duffel into the truck and Amy’s bag into Cam’s car. Cam told Mary to get back to the clinic to cover for him because he would take the women out of town. Cam got in the driver’s seat, and Jenny into the back seat.

With tears rolling down both of their faces, Scott and Amy kissed as if they might not see each other ever again. Holding Amy’s face, Scott repeated between kisses, “I love you...I love you.”

Paul reluctantly pulled Amy towards Cam’s car. Wracked with sobs, her eyes never left Scott’s as Cam drove away.

Left behind, Scott stood devastated. There was no better word. There was no certainty he would see Amy or his mother again. He knew he might never see his son. He only knew that, as always, Fox chased, and the aliens ran...this was his life’s truth.

Paul held his son as he wept. Tears fell from Paul as well. Humanity meant “feelings,” and today, that was gut-wrenching pain. Scott had lost Amy, and Paul his Jenny. It was difficult to cultivate hope in the depths of despair.

An injustice of limited time required them to move on quickly. There was no chance to grieve the separation. They had to get out of town.

Paul released Scott after several minutes, and said, “We must go.”

Like a zombie, Scott entered the truck. Paul jumped in and drove out of town hurriedly. They weaved through town and made their way to the highway. 

Shaking off emotion, Paul tried to come up with a plan. He figured Fox would expect them to head west, so he aimed the truck south. They would have to get rid of the truck eventually, but they had some time before Fox would learn of their vehicle. Paul hoped they had enough time to cover some distance, before Fox pursued. 

The echoes of helicopters in the distance were all too familiar to their ears. Fox had arrived.

He glanced at Scott, who sat silent and emotionless; his head leaned on the window. Even the bouncing of the truck left him unfazed. Paul had an uneasy feeling that he had left Scott back in that hotel parking lot, and what now sat next to him was an empty shell.

Taking a deep breath, Paul decided he’d get his son safe first and then deal with the emotions.  
  
---  
  
On a train...

Jenny and Amy were silent as they sat in the train headed to Chicago. The rhythmic movement of the train along the tracks had become hypnotic. Their spirits wounded, their bodies exhausted, the two could only look out the window as the train took them farther away from Scott and Paul.

Jenny knew they were going to have to learn to communicate. Only days ago they had been strangers, now they were family. Amy was to be Jenny’s daughter, and not just for disguise. Jenny wanted the young woman who loved her son so much to be more than an “in-law.”

Jenny reached over and squeezed Amy’s hand to comfort the forlorn girl. Amy could sense Jenny’s kindness and weakly smiled back. She could see Scott Hayden in his mother. Amy could see she was a good human, but for now, all Amy could think about was Scott Hayden.

Just then the baby moved. Somehow it made Amy feel closer to Scott, even across the miles. The baby was the hope that someday soon they would all be together.  
  
---  
  
Bentonville, Virginia...

Fox had gotten nowhere in three days. _The Green Tree Clinic_ staff had been useless. Mary Chapman continued to insist that she had been mistaken, yet she had yet to provide even evidence of another Amy Hayden.

Dr. Cameron Russell had restated the same line over and over, “He had never treated an Amy Hayden.” The doctor had allowed them to look in his files, but Fox didn’t even bother. How Forrester could get humans to willingly conspire with him still flabbergasted the agent.

On the fourth day the agents of the FSA left. Fox’s search had yielded nothing concrete, but he was now more confident that his letters had worked. As the helicopter made its way towards D.C., Fox decided to send out a second wave of letters. Amy Hayden would deliver her alien spawn at the end of September. Fox would find her.  
  
---  
  
Two weeks later...

Paul and Scott walked next to the highway. They had sold the truck in Texas and had hitched their way back to California.

Liz Baines had a job waiting for Paul taking uncredited pictures for a national magazine. The money would be good. She had also heard from Jenny and Amy. They were safe and fine. For their safety they would not send any messages for some time. 

Paul imagined that life would be as it had before, just he and his son traveling. It was not. Scott had somehow lost his childlike wonder and excitement. The world and its harsh reality had changed his son irrevocably. Paul mourned the loss, for he missed the old Scott.

No longer interested in friendships or feeling “normal” anymore, Scott had become focused on finding work and getting into some type of school. He seldom mentioned Amy except to say he would keep his word and go to school in the next month. Paul could do nothing to stop Scott’s increasing detachment...but he kept trying.

“Do you remember when you first taught me to hitchhike?” Paul asked, as they slowly made their way towards Los Angeles.

Scott nodded.

Paul tried to thumb a ride as a car flew by on the highway, and then said, “I think I have gotten better at it.” Paul looked at his thumb with pride. It was clear to Scott that Paul’s improvement was _only_ to be found in his thumb.

Scott smiled slightly and replied, “Yet, we still seem to do more walking than riding.” Scott gave his dad a sideways look, which Paul caught.

Paul laughed and put his arm around Scott.

And together, father and son continued down the road.

_________The End______________

Author’s Note:

A rather gloomy ending, I will admit it. I had it planned from that first sunny drive to Palmetto, California in my first Starman fanfic, _INVASION_. Scott was doomed to part from his love, as his father parted from Jenny Hayden.

Fear not, I am not leaving Paul and Scott on the side of the road for fourteen years. Scott will have to hit “bottom” for a little while, though. Scott will also be getting in touch with those frustration and abandonment issues that he had at the beginning of the series. Alas, I see growth to arrive in his and his father’s relationship during the next leg of their father/son journey.

There is also a baby to be born...a blue, glowing baby....maybe.


End file.
